The Life Of A New Girl
by xo.12.xo
Summary: Ino Yamanaka is a new girl at her new high school. Everything goes normally until the night of the dance. Will what happened change her life of living the way she expected? [ShikaIno.Slight SasuSaku, and all other couples maybe] IN PROGRESS!
1. Another New School

**Thnx for...well, gonna read it! I apprediate it! .**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Naruto or any of that shit...yadda yadda...enjoy  
**

* * *

**Chapter One-Another New School**

There, Ino stood nervously as she was about to enter the new school. "Konoha High," she read. _Okay, here goes nothing, _she thought and went in. She found it crowded in there.

_First thing I gotta do, _she thought, _go to the principal's office. _Ino tried not to get lost in the huge crowds, especially if it was her first day. Soon she entered a room that said 'Principal' on the door. She met a pretty lady with long blonde hair pulled back in low pigtails and she had hazel eyes.

"Hi, you must be the new student, huh?" she asked her.

"Y-yeah. My name is Ino Yamanaka," Ino replied.

"Well, first of all, my name is Tsunade and I'm the principal. Welcome to Konoha High. And second, here are your classes," the lady said, handing Ino a sheet of paper, "Oh, I forgot to assign a person to show you around! Uh…hold on." The lady rummaged through a bunch of papers and finally pulled one out. Then she spoke on the PA System, "Shikamaru Nara, please report to the office, Shikamaru Nara."

"Damn, what does she want now? I didn't do anything…" the lazy young Nara shrugged and headed to the Principal's office.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" he asked in his lazy tone.

"I'm assigning you to show Ms. Yamanaka here around the school for the next month," Tsunade said. The boy shurugged again.

"Come on," he said, heading out the door with Ino following him.

"So, what's your name?" he asked, looking through Ino's schedule.

"I'm Ino…Yamanaka," she answered, trying to keep up with the boy. "Uh-huh, Shikamaru Nara."

Then the boy stopped. "No wonder I have to show you around. We have the same classes," he said in a surprisingly non-lazy toned voice.

Once they got to their first class, they took seats at the second-last row. Shikamaru was on the opposite side as Ino.

"You're new here, huh?" a pink-haired girl asked her. She was sitting next to Ino.

"Yeah, I'm Ino Yamanaka," she replied.

"Sakura Haruno," she said. Ino smiled and Sakura smiled back.

"Lemme introduce everybody to you," she offered, "That's Naruto, the hyper-active blonde boy wearing the orange shirt and the black pants. He's my friend but he can get REALLY annoying sometimes," she rolled her eyes, "That guy with the pineapple-like hair, that's Shikamaru. He's REALLY lazy, but he's really the smartest kid in the school."

"School?!" Ino was surprised.

"Yeah…He's just too lazy to show it." Sakura continued.

"Wow…" Ino said.

"Anyway…The fat--I mean the chubby one is Chouji. Never call him fat or anything like that near his hearing distance, or I swear he'll punch you in the face. Literally," Sakura explained and they both giggled.

"And that--" Sakura was cut off by Kakashi.

"Okay you guys…shut up and listen," he said.

Class went on and Ino thought it was pretty lame. Kakashi taught

History class and half of the class was almost asleep.

Ino sighed as she walked in the school cafeteria. _Another new school and nowhere to sit at lunch…again. _

Ino grabbed her lunch tray and looked around for an empty table. She saw Sakura waving her hand at her and gesturing her to come and sit with her. Ino walked over and sat beside Sakura.

"Hey! How's your first day so far?" she asked Ino, then took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Ok, I guess. Can't be worse than my school 3 years ago. I got beat up on my first day," Ino said as she poked on her salad with her fork.

"Ouch. Wait, how many schools have you been to?" Sakura wondered.

"Uh…let's see…" Ino counted in her head, "Oh God, I can't even keep track anymore."

"That many, huh?" Sakura asked and Ino nodded, "So…do you have a boyfriend?"

Ino scoffed, "I don't do boyfriends. My dad's job is complicated, which is the reason I move a lot. I've never stayed in one school long enough to keep a boyfriend."

"You never know when you're gonna move again! At least try it," Sakura was planning on setting Ino up and she knew it.

"Forget it."

At the end of the day, Ino walked out of the school, but somebody grabbed her arm.

"You forgot your Math book in class," he said.

"Oh, thanks Shikamaru," Ino took the book and shoved it in her bag. Then she started to walk home. _So much for the first day...  
_

* * *

**Yah I know this chap sucked...oh well, hope you enjoyed it anyway!**_  
_


	2. You Again?

**Chapter Two-You Again?**

Ino passed by a music store as she was walking home. Since she didn't have any homework, she decided to check it out.

The store was a lot bigger than she expected. The front was pretty crappy but inside, behind the CDs section, was a hallway and there was a room full of guitars, a room full of drums, a room full of wind instruments and a room full pf pianos. She went in the piano room and there was a grand piano in the center. She sat on the seat and played 'Winter Sonata' perfectly.

"Very impressive," a voice behind her said. Ino quickly turned around and found Shikamaru standing behind her.

"Oh, it's you again," she said, pulling her bag to her shoulder and got out of her seat.

"You play the piano?" Shikamaru asked, feeling dumb that he just asked that question after hearing her play perfectly. He followed Ino who was going around the CD section.

"That's not all I play. I play piano, guitar, drums, flute, violin and I can sing a little, but that's not my strongest point," Ino said, looking through Avril Lavigne CDs.

"Wow," Shikamaru said, "I only know how to play the guitar…"

Ino chuckled and pulled out Avril's newest CD 'The Best Damn Thing'. She was gonna buy it.

"Do you have a piano?" Shikamaru asked, having nothing else to say.

"No," Ino answered.

"Why not? You like to play, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I move too much. You think I can carry a piano around like that?"

"Oh. Um…I have a piano at my house. It's not grand or anything but if you wanna some over sometime, my parents would be okay with that," Shikamaru offered.

"Uh…I don't know…I'I'll see," Ino stuttered, "Well, I gotta go now. My parents might kill me if I get home any later."

"You wanna ride?" Shikamaru offered again.

"Is it okay?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I have nowhere else to go anyway."

"Okay…thanks!"

Ino bought the CD, and they both headed towards Shikamaru's car. He drove her home and asked for her MSN. She told him hers and he left after saying bye.

"I'm home!" Ino yelled through her apartment.

Her parents were in the kitchen so she just ran up to her room and threw her bag on her bed. She turned on her iTunes and played her favorite song: Footsteps. (lol, that's MY fave song. Footsteps by Jaejoong form DBSK! .)

Then she went online. As she put in her new CD, a conversation window popped up.

Troublesome22: hey

Ino looked at it and quickly started importing the songs to her iTunes.

Blue.Eyed.Brat23: hey

Troublesome22: wat r u doin?

Blue.Eyed.Brat23: listening 2 my music

Troublesome22: wat r u listenin 2?

Blue.Eyed.Brat23: Everything Back But You by Avril Lavigne

Troublesome22: ew

Blue.Eyed.Brat23: whatever

Troublesome22: . . .

Blue.Eyed.Brat23: so…

Troublesome22: wats the 23 in ur name 4?

Blue.Eyed.Brat23: its my b-day

Troublesome22: oh…kool. u have the same bday as sasuke?

Blue.Eyed.Brat23: uh…iunno. is his on September 23 too?

Troublesome22: nvm his is july 23 my bad

Blue.Eyes.Brat23: oh

Troublesome22: WHAT?!? September 23?!?!?!

Blue.Eyed.Brat23: uh…..yah. omfg wats wrong wid u?

Troublesome22: mines a day b4 urs

Blue.Eyed.Brat23: u serious?

Troublesome22: uh huh

Blue.Eyed.Brat23: wow…coincidence much

Troublesome22: i know.

Blue.Eyed.Brat23: oh, sry i g2g eat. ttyl maybe

Troublesome22: shr

Blue.Eyed.Brat23: c ya .

Blue.Eyed.Brat23 is now offline.

Ino quit everything and went to the kitchen.

After she finished eating, she decided to go outside and take a walk around town, and try to familiarize herself with it.

As she walked, she passed by a forest so she walked in and at the other end, she found a small hill with a field of flowers. _This is amazing!!! _she thought.

"Enjoying the view?" a familiar voice said.

"Are you kidding? This is awesome!" she responded, not caring who it was at the moment. She looked to the side and found Shikamaru (again) lying on the ground and looking up at the sky.

"Oh my God, you're everywhere!" Ino yelled.

"Sorry if I'm hanging around at my favorite place," he sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry I bothered," Ino apologized, "Maybe I'll admire it some other time."

Ino turned and walked away. _I feel like he's stalking me, _she thought. She walked around Konoha and went home after an hour. She wasn't really sure if she was gonna like this town. _You never know…_


End file.
